Serenity
by Samantha-Shelby
Summary: Oneshot. A purely Happily Ever After for the Inuyasha gang and friends. Life after Naraku. The gang rebuilds Sango's slayer village after Inuyasha makes a pure wish on the Shikon no Tama, and a few old friends show up. EDITED! Much better I swear!


**Disclaimer: Idon'townInuyasha. There(sighs). I said it. It nearly killed me, but at least I won't get sued. Besides, I am too lazy to deal with them on a daily basis.**

**A/N: This is a edited version of the original. Being in creative Writing class has it's perks when you want to revise something :)!**

**Serenity**

"What are you up to Shippo?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was Shippo was holding.

"N-nothing!" Shippo squealed and ran to hide behind a tree.

"Come on Shippo! What do you got there?" Inuyasha asked, peeking around the tree.

"It's a surprise! You can't see it you meanie!" Shippo yelled, scrambling around the other side.

"Feh! Whatever like I want to see your stupid surprise anyway," Inuyasha huffed and walked back to the well. He started pacing in front of it waiting for Kagome to get back from her stupid 'exam.' _After 5 years you'd think that she'd be done with school,_ Inuyasha thought angrily,_ but no! After we defeated Naraku, she started to take tests more and more often. And the well won't even let me through anymore! Stupid Shikon No Tama! Stupid college!_

His wish on the jewel worked, but had weird side effects. He had wished unselfishly for his friend's happiness in the end, and they were, but only Kagome could go through the well now. One of those 'weird side effects' included Kagome being immune to sickness, poison (they had discovered this after another round with Sesshomaru), and injury. Well, not exactly immune, but very, very resistant. She seemed to have all of the perks of a demon while still being a human. This also meant she hadn't aged since Inuyasha had made his wish. She was stuck in a 21 year old body. What shocked them even more was when they discovered that Miroku and Sango did not age either. Unlike Kagome they weren't immune to injury or illness, but they would never die of old age.

It was Kaede's theory that Midoriko had sensed the change in Inuyasha and had gained power from his pure heart. It helped her win her timeless battle against the demons trapped inside the jewel with her. His pure and unselfish wish had tipped the scales in her favor. The old miko and Myoga had both agreed that this was why the wish was so incredibly potent.

Kikyo had been killed in the final battle and with her gone Inuyasha was finally able to move on. He realized Kagome was the one who truly loved him. She had confided in him right after he had taken her as his mate that she feared his wish to make her happy had changed him to make him love her. He simply called her a baka and said, "Do you think that I would have made that wish if I didn't love you!? I loved you before and I love you now!" After that she collapsed with relief and cried on his shoulder half the night.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, startling Inuyasha out of his thoughts. He looked over to see the now not so tinykitsune peaking from around his tree.

"What do you want now you runt?"

"When Kagome gets back can we go straight home?" Shippo asked.

"Well we ain't stayin' 'round here any longer," Inuyasha answered.

After Naraku had been killed the group decided that they couldn't just go walking around the country the rest of their lives. They needed somewhere to live, so they had started to repair Sango's old demon slaying village.

When word had spread that the group that defeated Naraku was rebuilding what would soon become their village all of their old friends had showed up to help. Kohaku had been the first to appear, much to Sango's relief. He had told them how Rin had found him and begged Sesshomaru for his life.

The shikon fragment had held his soul to his body for so long that the creatures from the nether world had just given up. He was stuck in a body that would not work any more. It wasn't long after Kohaku had come that Sesshomaru had shown up with Rin and demanded that she be taken care of as payment for healing Kohaku and saying he would be back frequently to visit (this resulted in Inuyasha throwing a fit and starting yet another fight, hence getting Kagome sprayed with poison acid). Jaken was also left behind to make sure his wishes were followed.

Jenenji and his mother had then showed up followed by Shiori and her mother. Kagura and Kanna had also come and claimed that after Naraku's death they were truly free. After much debate and many 'sits!' Kagome's kind heart had gotten the better of them and they were allowed to stay. Koga came to visit often with Ayamae, but Kagura was not as easily forgiven by the wolf and left until he went back home.

After the first few months the village had started to get bigger and bigger. Hearing of a place where hanyou were not only tolerated, but accepted, many mothers and fathers of half demon children showed up asking for refuge. Traveling monks, old acquaintances, weak or injured demons or humans and other such people seeking peace and somewhere safe to stay soon came running- sometimes quite literally. Any trouble maker immediately faced the wrath of the whole village. After the first year it was decided that the village need a name. When asked who should name the great village, it was unanimous that it would be Kagome. Upon being asked to do so, she immediately answered "Serenity" without hesitation or pause. It had been known by the name ever since.

A blue light came flooding out off the well once again silencing Inuyasha's wandering mind. _It's about time that woman got back._

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, shoving his 'surprise' into his haori and running to the well where a yellow back backpack was immerging (Who knows how the hideous thing survived all these years?).

"Hey… Shippo," Kagome panted. "How have you been?"

"Fine, other than Inuyasha being a bastard," Shippo said hugging Kagome's knee. He was too big to be picked up anymore.

"Shippo! Watch your language!" Kagome said.

"But Kagome…"

"No buts about it mister. You're starting to get as bad as Inuyasha!" Kagome chided.

"Humph!" Shippo pouted crossing his arms.

"Let's go runt! We've been gone long enough," Inuyasha said, dropping down so Kagome could jump on his back. Shippo could easily keep up on his own by now.

"Come on Shippo. We want to know what you've got! Please…" Kagome begged for the thousandth time since they had reached Serenity.

"No! Not yet! I told you, it's a surprise!" Shippo was adamant that they wait until the festival tonight to see it.

"Fine! Be that way," Kagome pouted. She had already given him her best "sad puppy" look, but it didn't work.

"The festival is in a few minutes anyway. Why don't you go help Miroku with the preparations?" Sango suggested, stroking Kirara's fur. She was 8 months pregnant with her and Miroku's second child (and third if you asked Kagome. She was sure that Sango was having twins). That meant that between watching her first daughter and being pregnant, she was too exhausted to help.

"I can't," Kagome sighed.

"How come?" Sango asked. Kagome always seemed to be helping someone. It seemed weird she didn't want to help one of her oldest friends.

"He finished already. Hatchi showed up to help. I guess I'll go pester Inuyasha for a while." Kagome answered standing up and heading toward the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha had a tree that he had claimed as his own out there. Before she even got close Kagura came sprinting up to her.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagura greeted.

"Hey. How have you been Kagura? Are you excited about the festival?" Kagome asked. Since Kagura had shown up, she had visited with Kagome often. She had apologized more times than Kagome could possibly to count for her previous acts, unlike Kanna, who had simply stated that her will was not her own and that she was sorry. She never mentioned it again. Not that Kanna was overly talkative as it was. Kagome had tried to get her to play with Shippo or Rin at first, but Kanna, despite her appearances, was not a child. Surprisingly, after the first year of Naraku's defeat, Kanna had started to grow very rapidly. She was around 17 or so now. The only person that she really talked to was Jenenji. Kagome had high hopes for the couple.

"I've been good. I am excited about the festival. I've never really been to one. I have heard people talking about it though. Sounds wonderful," Kagura said. She really did sound excited.

"I hope you have a great time, Hey… maybe Sesshomaru will be there," Kagome waggled her eyebrows and then burst out laughing when Kagura's face did a remarkable impression of a tomato. "Did you need something?" Kagome asked after she regained control of herself.

"Yeah, actually I did. Umm… I don't really know how to ask you this, so I just will. Here it goes: Kohaku asked me to ask you if he could court Rin." Kagura asked uncomfortably.

"Why would you ask me?" Kagome asked confused. "That's up to Rin. Though fourteen is a little young."

"It's just that Rin stays with you most of the time and he's been trying to work up the nerve to ask Sesshomaru, but he's not exactly fond of Kohaku in the first place."

"I'll ask Sesshomaru when he comes to visit next, but to tell you the truth I'm not looking forward to asking him either."

"Thanks so much. It's has been bugging me for a while now," Kagura said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well we better get going. I was going to get Inuyasha, but he's probably already left."

"Right!" said Kagura, an excited grin plastered all over her face.

_At this rate the whole village will be paired up, _Kagome thought as she looked around her home. The whole village was gathered around a giant bonfire. She watched as Kohaku and Rin glanced at each other when they thought nobody as looking. Kanna and Jenenji were sitting in compatible silence on the other side of the fire and from the looks of things Shiori had a crush on Shippo. She kept sliding closer to him and apparently he didn't mind because he wasn't moving away. Inuyasha was oblivious to the whole thing. After all these years he was still on guard. His ears twitched and his claws flexed whenever a loud noise came from the crowd.

"Relax Inuyasha. I know that you don't like crowds, but try to relax. This is supposed to be fun," Kagome suggested, laying her head on his shoulder to relax him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Miroku stood up from his seat by Sango and called for attention.

"Friends, family, and neighbors!" he called, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the fifth anniversary of Serenity's founding," he had to stop here when the crowd burst into cheers, and a few other sound of approval, a coyote hanyou's howling among the loudest.

"We have a very special surprise tonight for you all," Kaede called from next to him when the cheers died down (she had come to visit for the festival).

"YEAH! IT'S AWSOME!" Shippo cried using Kagome's futuristic words and jumping to his feet. When a few chuckles were heard he stuck out his tongue and fake grumbled, "Well it is!"

"Shiori, Kagome will you come up here please?" Miroku asked holding out his hands to them. Kagome looked nervously at Shiori, but the bat hanyou didn't look surprised in the least.

_She's in on it,_ Kagome realized. So she just stood up and took Miroku's hand shyly. She had known most of these people for years, but she was still nervous with all of them staring at her expectantly.

"Today we will truly make Serenity a haven of peace. Today we will create our sanctuary!" Miroku called out.

"We will hide from the world, but show them all our strength!" Shiori spoke, her quite voice somehow reaching out to every person there. She pulled out a translucent orb from a bag hanging on her shoulder. "I have been working on this for over two years. It is a protection orb."

"Here's mine!" Shippo said energetically, pulling out a beautiful golden leaf with writing on it. "It's my best fox magic creation yet!"

"This is my contribution. It is a sacred sutra blessed by my great grandfather, his grandfather, my father, and now by me," Miroku said pulling out a very old looking piece of paper.

"Aye, and Kagome and I will be using our miko powers as well," Kaede said.

"We will? I don't understand Kaede," Kagome said. Murmurs of agreement were heard all over the crowd at this statement.

"Shippo's fox magic will conceal us from those with evil intentions towards us in their hearts. It will be as if Serenity isn't there anymore. My sutra will help to strengthen this almost ten fold. Kaede and Kagome's Miko powers will create a barrier keeping evil from entering if they do find us. Shiori's protection orb will hold our spell and increase its power with its own barrier. For those in need of this place, our Serenity, it will always be seen, it will always be open," Miroku explained.

"But what about us youkai? Won't the miko barrier burn us or keep other youkai out?" A hawk youkai called out from the back of the crowd.

"Unless ye have bad intentions toward the village ye shall be fine," Kaede answered. "Our powers will not be that of purification, but protection. Do ye hold ill intentions young hawk?"

"No! No! Of course I don't. My daughter finally has a home here," she indicated a small youkai next to her. "I could never betray what Serenity stands for."

"Then that is all that matters," Miroku said smiling. "Are you ready?" he asked the others. When everybody nodded Shiori held out her hands where the orb was floating just above her palms. Miroku laid his Sutra on top of it and Shippo laid his Fox Magic Leaf on top of that. "Put your hand on top Kagome," Miroku instructed. When she complied Kaede's hand came next, then Shippo's and last was Miroku's.

"What do I do?" Kagome asked.

"Just chant the spell of protection with me child," Kaede answered. When she started to chant, Kagome felt the power traveling up through her body and toward her hand. She was about to pull back for fear of burning Shippo or Shiori, when Kaede shook her head and motioned for her to continue. As she chanted her power grew and grew within her. When she started to glow a bright pink she looked around at her friends. Shippo was staring hard at his leaf with his nose all scrunched up. His lips were moving in his own silent chant. Miroku and Kaede were glowing with a bluish gray light and chanting the same thing as her. Shiori was silent as she held the orb of protection floating above her hands.

She looked up at the villagers to see them all staring at them with looks of confusion, pride, or just awe. Inuyasha gave her a cocky grin, his way of encouraging her. Her eyes were drawn away from her mate when someone stepped forward from the crowd and began chanting along with Shippo. It was a fox demon that she'd only met a few times before. She felt his magic stretch out and channel through Shippo. Taking the lead of the fox, villagers all over started chanting their own protection spells and prayers. Kagome felt the power of the few miko and monks that lived here wash over her and gather along with her own in her finger tips.

Soon the whole village was chanting, even the ones who didn't have any powers added their prayers to whatever god or goddess they worshiped. The air was filled with magic. The youki mixed with the holy power in a wild dance, neither of the two fighting the other. It was a beautiful sight to see.

_It reminds me of the pictures I have seen of the northern lights, only so much better,_ Kagome thought.

When Kagome couldn't hold the powers within any longer she released it into the orb. Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo released theirs a mere second later. The orb glowed a brilliant bright white. It lit up the entire village. Then, the light within streaked up towards the sky and formed a dome over the village.

The barrier shimmered a glittering silvery white color. It was as if the stars themselves had gathered to above them. Kagome turned away from the sky to look at her friends, her _family._ Everyone was looking up at the barrier with looks of awe. Sango had gone to Miroku and was leaning on him, her hands on her stomach. Even the normally expressionless Kanna was smiling. More than just a few people were crying.

"This place…" Kagome called drawing the attention to her. "This place is our home, our heart, and soul."

"This is our Serenity!" Inuyasha shouted. The village broke out in cheers.

It is said that, somewhere, there is a place, a secret place, which cannot be found by those who seek it with evil intentions. A place where prejudice and hatred don't exist. A place of Demons and Miko. Of Monks and humans. A place of peace and acceptance.

A place called Serenity.

**A/N: I know! I know! Cheesy right? I have gone all mushy! Oh well… I think I can handle being mushy for once. I wanted to write a purely Happily-Ever-After story. Tell me what you think! If you don't know how to do that just push the dusty looking button called 'Send Review' at the bottom of the page. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to do a not so un-actiony sequel. I just thought that after all that they've been through the group deserved a break. Thanks, SS.**


End file.
